Transformación y dulces
by Lilith-chan
Summary: One Shot. Killua necesita comprar un Chocorobot, su chocolate favorito, pero sus planes se han visto frustrados.


**Espero que disfruten este one shot ambientando en la Torre Celestial y narrado desde la visión de Killua. Advierto que tiene insinuaciones shonen ai.**

**Y claro, este es un regalito para el foro "Comunidad del Cazador". **

**Aclaración obvia de siempre: Hunter x Hunter le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, que me tiene con los nervios de punta por culpa de los hiatus.**

**Transformación y dulces**

Para Killua no todo era entrenamiento. Ciertamente deseaba mejorar sus habilidades y no dejar que Gon avanzara solo, pero a diferencia del moreno él tenía algo que le gustaba tanto o más que entrenar: los dulces. Siendo su favorito el chocolate. Tomar una barrita, acercarla a su boca, escuchar el "clack" de la mordida, sentir el trozo derritiéndose atrapado entre su lengua y el paladar, saborear las manchas en sus labios con su lengua… Ese ritual lo llevaba al paraíso.

Y, lo más importante, ese ritual calmaba los nervios y la ansiedad que sentía por estar cerca de Gon. No sabía lo que le ocurría pero, entre más pasaban los días, más inquieto se encontraba junto a la presencia del chico de Isla Ballena. Continuamente se cuestionaba si merecía estar a su lado o si sus sentimientos eran correctos, pues estos parecían estar sobrepasando la barrera que delimitaba una amistad… Pero no sacaba nada con estar dándole vueltas a un asunto que no podría resolver. Al menos, no mientras Gon estuviese tan concentrado en su entrenamiento debido a la proximidad de la fecha para su combate con Hisoka. Por eso mismo, necesitaba el delicioso sabor del chocolate para calmar sus emociones y no perturbar al pelinegro con algún comentario desafortunado.

Lamentablemente, en los últimos días sus planes para comprar un Chocorobot, su chocolate favorito, se habían visto truncados, por lo que estaba al borde de un ataque mezcla de ira e histeria.

.x.x.x.

No le quedaba dinero suficiente para comprar cajas y cajas de Chocorobot, así que se conformaría con uno. Sólo uno. Pero le bastó llegar a la tienda de dulces de la Torre Celestial para que sus planes se fueran abajo por culpa de una frase endemoniada.

—Se han agotado todos, señor.

¿Todos? ¿TODOS? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Todos? —preguntó, para corroborar.

—Sí, señor. Todos. Mañana llegarán nuevos Chocorobot —agregó la mujer.

El Zoldyck suspiró resignado y decidió que regresaría a la tienda el próximo día.

.x.x.x.

Gon entrenaba hasta en los descansos, completamente enfocado en su futura pelea. Killua le seguía el ritmo, mas ese día necesitaba tomarse unos minutos para ir y comprar su tan merecido chocolate.

—Quiero un Chocorobot, dijeron que llegarían hoy.

—Lo siento, señor, pero ya se han agotado.

Imposible. Tuvo la tentación de destruir la tienda.

—¿Todos? —su pregunta le sonó a déjà vu.

—Sí, señor, se han vendido todos.

—¿¡Cómo puede ser posible!? ¡Si han llegado hoy!

—Lo siento mucho, señor, pero están agotados —señaló la mujer, con una fingida y desagradable voz de amabilidad—. Los próximos llegarán en tres días.

—¿¡Tres días!?

—Sí.

No tenía caso continuar discutiendo (o podría acabar asesinando a la vendedora) así que retornó a su habitación indignado y durante los días siguientes su mal humor se notaba a kilómetros. Tanto que Gon decidió acompañarlo a realizar su futura compra, para evitar que destruyera parte del edificio en un arranque de furia.

Era mejor tomar precauciones.

.x.x.x.

Entonces llegó el gran día. ¡Sí o sí obtendría un Chocorobot! Se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Gon y lo arrastró fuera de la cama, cobrándole la compañía prometida, principalmente porque con la buena suerte de su amigo tenía más posibilidades de conseguir uno de sus anhelados chocolates… Y sí, también por tener la posibilidad de realizar una actividad diferente a entrenar junto a él, pero eso era un detalle.

Una vez en la tienda Killua se paró frente a la mujer, en algo que sería un nuevo déjà vu de no ser porque ahora Gon estaba a su lado.

—Quiero un Chocorobot —exigió, sin siquiera saludar.

—Lo siento, señor, pero los Chocorobot están agotados.

Agotados. Agotados. Agotados. Era una broma, tenía que ser una broma.

—¡Pero dijeron que llegaban hoy! —protestó, con unas tremendas ganas de patear a la mujer.

—Llegaron, señor, pero ya fueron vendidos.

—¿Siempre los compra la misma persona? —preguntó Gon, adelantándose antes de que Killua matara a la dependienta.

—Eso es correcto, señor.

—¿Los compra temprano? —consultó el moreno, ya que a esas horas parecían ser los únicos en pie y no le cuadraba que alguien además de Killua madrugara tanto sólo para comprar chocolates.

—No. Nuestro cliente reserva todas las cajas así que estas son enviadas directamente a su habitación.

¿De verdad? El asesino profesional se recriminó por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad antes. Ahora sólo bastaba con saber el nombre del idiota egoísta, amenazarlo y obtener un chocolate. Uno gratis, por la espera.

—¿Se puede saber quién los compra? —preguntó el peliblanco, tratando de guardar la calma y no caer en un ataque de nervios.

—Déjeme ver… —la mujer revisó unos datos en su computadora—. El señor Hisoka.

—¡ESE BASTARDO! —el grito de Killua, que se restregaba los cabellos desesperado, hizo pegar un brinco tanto a Gon como a la vendedora—. ¿¡Cuál es su habitación!?

.x.x.x.

Gon se apresuró a detener a su amigo que salió disparado una vez la mujer les dio el número del cuarto del mago.

—¡Killua! —llamó, una vez pudo agarrarlo de la muñeca y detenerlo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡No puedes enfrentar a Hisoka!

—¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Porque lo enfrentaré yo en unos días!

Silencio.

Killua comenzó a procesar toda la información… No, no podía enfrentar a Hisoka, patearlo y exigirle un chocolate como había planeado, pues no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso. Las egoístas (y poco racionales) palabras de Gon lo hicieron volver a la realidad… Aún así, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Está bien, no lo enfrentaré, pero de todas formas iré a pedirle que me venda un Chocorobot —sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que se niegue —dijo Gon, sonriendo con su acostumbrado optimismo.

—No lo… —miró al moreno y en su rostro se dibujo su típica sonrisa de picardía felina—. No se negará si tú se lo pides.

—¿Eh? —el pelinegro parpadeó, sin entender.

.x.x.x.

Gon golpeó la puerta y a Killua le pareció que estaba demasiado nervioso para algo tan simple como ir y pedirle un chocolate a Hisoka. Probablemente porque el plan incluía mentir y no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo… Abandonó sus divagaciones al escuchar que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver la figura del pelirrojo que se apoyaba en el marco de la misma mientras comía… ¡Un Chocorobot! Lo vio acercar el chocolate a sus labios, escuchó el "clack", imaginó aquel exquisito manjar derritiéndose y, después, lo observó relamerse los labios. ¡Ese era SU ritual! Sin embargo, el ritual de Hisoka finalizaba al lamerse el pulgar y el índice… de una manera que a Killua le resultó más… adulta.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué miró a Gon durante todo el proceso? El peliblanco sintió arder su sangre porque Hisoka no solamente se había dado el gusto de llevarse todos los Chocorobot y de tener a Gon centrado en él todos los días gracias al futuro combate, sino también de ignorar su presencia y, lo más importante, de dedicarle todo ese estúpido ritual con pretensiones de seducción a Gon.

—Oh, que sorpresa —pronunció el mayor, mirándolos detenidamente, como si recién notara que habían dos personas y no una—. Pensé que estarías entrenando para nuestra pelea, Gon.

—Lo estoy, pero… Esto… —a Killua le dio la impresión de que dejar a Gon a cargo de una mentira había sido mala idea—. No me puedo concentrar en mi… entrenamiento…

—¿Por qué, Gon?

—Porque necesito un… Cho-cho…

—Mira, Hisoka, resulta que Gon es un adicto a los Chocorobot y necesita uno para continuar su entrenamiento, pero tú los has comprado todos —intervino Killua, para salvar la situación.

—Ya veo —al joven asesino le pareció que la mirada del pelirrojo podía traspasar sus pensamientos—. No hay problema, te daré los que quieras —dijo, con una de sus sonrisas juguetonas.

—¿De verdad? —pronunciaron Killua y Gon al unísono, ambos sorprendidos de que el plan funcionara.

—Sí, pero… —su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Deberás comerlos en mi habitación, Gon —señaló la entrada con un gesto histriónico.

¡Maldito pervertido!

Por la expresión de Gon, Killua comprendió que su amigo no entendió el trasfondo de esas palabras.

—Está bien, me rindo —se apresuró el Zoldyck, hastiado a niveles insospechados, pero manteniendo su fachada tranquila—. En realidad soy yo el que quiere el chocolate —confesó, aunque por la expresión burlesca en el rostro de Hisoka dedujo que el muy desgraciado lo sabía desde un inicio—. Te compro un Chocorobot si no quieres regalármelo.

—Me niego.

¿Qué? ¡Hijo de…!

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Killua, más para si mismo, tratando de ser paciente—. Te compro uno por el precio de dos.

—Me niego.

Fin de su paciencia.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Tienes cajas llenas de Chocorobot! —gritó, sin soportar más el tonito burlón del mayor.

—Porque tú tienes un chocolate más delicioso —a Killua le pareció que el tono del pelirrojo poseía cierta molestia.

—Killua no tiene ningún chocolate —lo defendió Gon, confundido.

—Sí lo tiene. Killua tiene el chocolate que yo quiero.

—¿Cuál chocolate? —preguntó el pelinegro, ingenuo.

—Tú —declaró Hisoka, con una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego cerrar la puerta y dar por terminada la charla.

Killua lamentó no haber predicho todo ese diálogo, porque ahora no tenía cómo esconder el enorme sonrojo que adornaba su rostro gracias a las cientos de ideas que se cruzaron por su cabeza. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta antes de que Gon formulara una pregunta incómoda y evidente para cualquiera que no tuviese una mentalidad tan inocente como la del joven Cazador.

—Vámonos, Gon, hay que entrenar —soltó, deseando olvidar el asunto.

Al parecer todos los usuarios de Transformación gustaban de comer dulces. Dulces similares.

Y podían caer en creativas (e infantiles) venganzas por celos.


End file.
